Tant besoin de toi
by rebsun
Summary: Cinquième année pour Harry et les autres. Deux personnages nouveau insérés. Deux filles bien différentes mais de même famille déchue. Quand l'amour remplace le vide d'une vie brisée et qu'il fait changer de camps ...
1. La rentrée

Chapitre 1 : La rentrée.

Cinquième année. Cinq ans s'était écoulés dans ses murs. Elle y revient toujours avec le même enthousiasme, la même envie. Sauf avec deux événements en tête. La mort de Diggory l'an dernier et … Celui de savoir que son chat parle mais qui est aussi un humain. Prue, une jolie blonde de dix-sept ans, étrange puisqu'elle devrait en avoir quinze comme ses amis. Mais elle avait entré à Poudlard, deux ans trop tard, en même temps qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Qui était devenu, maintenant, ses amis. Son passé est des plus mystérieux. Elle en parle rarement, ses amis ne savent rien, elle n'en a jamais parlé vraiment. Elle la petite sœur d'Olivier, ajoutons adoptive bien sûr.

Donc, elle foule une cinquième fois le sol de marbre de Poudlard. Avec Hermione à ses côtés. Les garçons sont encore en arrière. Elles traversent le hall pour suivre la file des élèves pour entrer dans la grande salle. Toujours aussi éclairé par ses bougies flottantes. Le même plafond, mais noir et tachetées d'étoiles. Les quatre et habituelles longues tables alignées. Les deux filles avancent d'un même pas avant de s'asseoir :

-J'espère qu'ils vont arriver … fait Hermione en soupirant.

-Les voilà …

Harry et Ron arrivent et s'assoient aussitôt suivit de Ginny :

-Tiens, Prue, on ne t'as pas vu dans le train ! fait cette dernière en lui souriant.

-Non, j'étais … hésite Prue en feignant un sourire. J'étais dans un autre compartiment.

-Ha bon … ?

-Il n'est pas là … interromps Harry en fixant la table des professeurs.

-Qui ? demande Prue, soulagée qu'il l'ait interrompu.

-Hagrid ! réponds-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

-Pourquoi ? Je sais je pose trop de question …

-Nous même nous l'ignorons. fait Ron en soupirant. T'as passé de bonne vacances ?

-Très bonne et toi ?

-Oui, aussi … Hagrid ne peut pas être partit définitivement …

-Ho sûrement qu'il est en train de faire une chose importante … fait Prue, l'air songeuse en fixant la table des professeurs.

Son regard, malheureusement, tombe sur Rogue et elle détourne aussi la tête avec une grimace. Tout ce que lui a dit Chris enfin, Pantouflard, son chat, lui revient subitement en mémoire. Elle essaye de penser à autre chose en fixant la foule des élèves de première année qui sont, comme elle était aussi il y a cinq ans, tout aussi, stressés …

La répartition terminée, ils peuvent enfin manger. Ginny raconte ses vacances à Hermione pendant que Ron bavarde avec Neville … Dean et Seamus fixent froidement Harry et Prue ne s'en étonne pas. Seamus est comme les autres qui ne croient pas que Voldemort est bel et bien revenu. Harry, lui, ne fait pas attention et fixe toujours aussi froidement, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Dolores Ombrage. Cette dernière, présentée par Dumbledore avant le repas, avait fait un discours qui avait fait parcourir les murmures dans toute la salle. Prue commence déjà à la détester. Cette bonne femme aux sourires mauvais. Ca annonce bien des choses horribles avec elle … Le ministère veut s'immiscer dans les affaires de Poudlard comme Hermione dit. Prue soupire et mange enfin son assiette …

L'heure passe et Prue, l'air songeur, son visage sur son poing, soupire d'un long soupir mélancolique qui fait sursauter Harry :

-Ca ne va pas, Prue ? demande-t-il en la fixant pendant que tout le monde se lève.

-Hein heu quoi ? Ho ça va, je … rêvais.

-Ha …

Il la regarde, d'un air étrange, se lever :

-Ron ! s'écrit Hermione en se levant. On est préfet donc on doit montrer aux premières années où est la salle commune !

-Mais oui, mais oui … grogne ce dernier en la suivant.

Prue sort en vitesse de la grande salle lorsqu'une voix l'arrête :

-Ho Dubois, je t'ai pas aperçu dans le train, t'étais où ? fait Drago en sortant aussi et en la fixant. Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?

-Hé ben pas moi, Malefoy.

-Attends ! Tu m'évites la belle ?

Prue aurait voulu lui foutre son poing dans la figure mais se résigne en soupirant. Ce n'est pas la peine d'user de son énergie pour ce crétin fini. Depuis l'année dernière, il lui faisait des avances. Malgré qu'il continue sans cesse de se moquer d'elle. Simplement parce qu'elle est la plus belle des Griffondor et aussi des Serpantard. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'elle était mignonne, dès leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard express. Il est devenu collant, trop collant à son goût. Elle soupire de nouveau. Non, elle ne cédera pas. Elle ne voudra jamais sortir avec cet idiot arrogant. Qui se prenait pour le roi des Serpantard. Il a beau être mignon, elle déteste son caractère à être supérieur aux autres …

-Malefoy laisses-là où tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver …

Prue se retourne, fixant Harry qui lance des regards noirs à Malefoy :

-J'ai peur, Potty. Ce n'est pas ta petite amie alors laisses nous.

-C'est mon amie et je ne te laisserais pas l'embêter. Elle ne veut pas de toi alors dégage !

-Parce que tu crois que c'est toi qu'elle voudrait ? Tu la connais vraiment ? Qui sait ? Je l'attire sans qu'elle s'en rends compte …

-Drago, la rumeur sur ce qu'il paraît qu'elle préfère les blonds peut être fausse, tu sais … fait une voix froide.

Prue fixe méchamment la brune qui vient d'élever la voix. Rosa Firey. Prue ne peut vraiment pas la supporter. Une petite arrogante comme Malefoy. Rosa et Prue se tuent un moment du regard. Harry soupire et prends Prue par le poignet. Il sait que s'il les laisse seules un instant, ça serait le crêpage de chignons assuré. C'est pire que lui et Malefoy. Elles ne peuvent pas se supporter. Il faut toujours que ça finisse par des coups avec elles. Harry entraîne Prue dans les escaliers, l'emmenant loin de son ennemie jurée. Au bout d'un moment, Harry lâche le poignet de Prue :

-Merci. Sinon je lui aurais crevé les yeux à cette … Ha elle m'énerve !

-Prue ?

-Oui ?

Harry s'arrête devant une tapisserie puis la soulève. Un raccourci pour la salle commune. Prue le suit :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ces temps-si ? demande-t-il, inquiet. Pas de nouvelles pendant les vacances. Tu étais introuvable dans le train …

-Avez-vous eu la décence, toi et les autres, de me chercher ?

Il s'arrête de nouveau en plein au milieu d'un escalier qui se met à re-bouger. Le jeune homme la fixe étrangement :

-Non.

-Alors ne dis pas que j'étais introuvable, alors !

Elle sourit puis grimpe les dernières marches pour atteindre le tableau où la grosse dame arrête de chanter en les fixant approcher. Prue se retourne vers Harry :

-Tu sais le mot de passe, toi ?

-Non, Hermione m'a rien dit …

-Mince …

-Harry, Prue ! crit Neville en accourant vers eux. Je le connais !

Prue se retourne ainsi qu'Harry en fixant Neville avec un sourire :

-Devinez ce que c'est ? Cette fois-ci je vais enfin m'en souvenir ! C'est Mimbulus Mimbletonia !

-C'est fun … fait Prue avec un sourire.

-Exact ! dit la grosse dame en s'écartant pour les laisser enfin passer.

Ils arrivent enfin dans la salle commune qui est comme d'habitude. Prue traversent déjà la salle pour aller se réfugier dans son dortoir car elle est épuisée. Elle voit son chat paresser sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle et elle soupire. Mais une main attrape son poignet :

-Je veux te parler, Prue. fait Harry en la fixant. Et dévie pas le sujet.

Prue soupire en se retournant vers lui. Décidément, aujourd'hui elle ne fait que de soupirer. Elle le regarde l'entraîner dans un coin de la salle commune, à l'écart des autres. Harry veut savoir ce qu'a son amie pour être ainsi. Il s'était inquiétait pendant les vacances de n'avoir reçu aucunes lettres. Surtout ce qui se passe en ce moment, son inquiétude avait doublé. Il aime bien Prue. Elle avait toujours eu les mots et les regards qu'il fallait. Ainsi que les silences quant s'était nécessaire. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait avant même qu'il ne dise un mot. Dans certains moments, elle l'avait réconforté. Elle avait toujours été là … Elle a toujours été d'une grande aide. Maintenant, il veut savoir ce qu'elle a et la réconforté s'il le faut. Ils sont assis. Prue fixe ses mains sur ses genoux, se triturer de nouveau. Elle ne veut rien dire. Elle pense qu'Harry a déjà assez avec ses propres soucis pour supporter les siens en plus :

-Prue … Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Il y a rien à dire, Harry. Je suis fatiguée. C'est tout.

-Je sais que c'est faux. Je te connais. J'aime te voir rayonnante et sourire. Et là, tu es différente. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois comme ça ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir donné aucunes nouvelles ? Je m'inquiétais !

-Il ne fallait pas, voyons ! Je … Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Et … Je pensais …

-Tu pensais ?

-Je pensais que … Enfin, bref, laisses tomber.

Elle soupire et essaye de sourire pour le rassurer. Peine perdue. Elle le voit dans ses yeux et surtout … Elle a lu ses pensées. Elle baisse la tête, confuse. Elle sent une main se glisser sous son menton et elle sursaute :

-Prue … Dis moi la vérité …

Elle rougit subitement et sans raison, son cœur bat anormalement. D'un bond, elle se lève en évitant le regard d'Harry :

-Excuse-moi. Ca ira mieux, demain. Je t'assure. Bonne nuit !

Comme piquée, elle part aussitôt en courant vers les dortoirs des filles … Il la regarde perdu, en se demandant pourquoi elle réagit de cette façon :

-Harry tu l'as tapé dans l'œil ! plaisante Dean en lui souriant. Tu as vu l'effet que tu lui fais la pauvre ? Elle en était rouge !

Des murmures d'approbations s'élèvent en faisant rougir le brun à lunettes …

Prue, dans son lit, soupire une énième fois avant de se retourner sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Que lui arrive-t-elle cette année ? Pourquoi ressentir ça en présence d'Harry ? Et pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ? Serait-ce parce qu'elle grandit ? L'adolescence l'a changé. Et voir son ami grandir aussi … Elle se secoue en fermant les yeux. Il fallait dormir. Sinon, demain elle n'arriverait pas à se lever et surtout, elle se serait vraiment très fatiguée. Et Harry allait encore se demander quoi …


	2. Une soirée mouvementée

Chapitre 2 : Une soirée mouvementée …

Le jour se lève sur Poudlard. Les élèves sont levés et s'apprêtent à descendre pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Après ils iront à leur première heure de cours de la journée. Alors qu'ils déjeunent dans une bonne ambiance, une jeune fille reste encore dans son lit. Un pauvre réveil avait fait une petite virée à travers le dortoir. Hermione soupire en fixant Prue dormir encore. La jeune préfète se demande comment faire pour ne pas être encore en retard en cours ce premier matin. C'est à se demander si la jolie blonde le fait exprès ! Voyant avec effroi, l'heure, Hermione décide enfin de sortir en pensant que Prue a certainement besoin de sommeil, vu l'état dont elle était hier … Donc Prue continue de dormir comme un loir … Conséquences, en sentant les rayons du faible soleil de septembre lui parcourir sa peau de pêche, elle se réveille en sursaut fixant sa montre avec effroi :

-CHUI COR EN RETARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hurlement qui suivit la pauvre Hermione qui descendait les marches du hall …

Prue se lave et s'habille en vitesse. Sans doute, elle a faim mais pas le temps d'aller dans la grande salle, vide sûrement maintenant. Elle est grave en retard. Son premier cour en plus est défense contre les forces du mal. Elle sent déjà la retenue à plein nez. Elle ajuste en dernier sa cape de sorcier avant d'inspirer profondément. Elle ouvre enfin la grande porte quant la voix d'Harry retentit :

-Ce n'est PAS un mensonge ! Je l'ai vu, je me suis battu contre lui !

-Vous aurez une retenue, Mr Potter !

-Moi aussi professeur ?

Ombrage se tait et tout le monde se retourne vers Prue, qui bizarrement, fut toute intimidée d'un coup. Elle se raccroche à la porte, l'air triste et pâle. Le professeur la fixe étrangement :

-Entrez … Miss Dubois c'est cela ? Entrez, voyons. Vous êtes bien pâle ! Allez-vous bien ?

-Je m'excuse de mon retard, professeur. Panne de réveil.

-… Et surtout aussi que vous n'allez pas bien à vous voir aussi pâle, miss !

-Ca va !

Elle se redresse puis traverse la salle d'un pas alerte pour arriver à la table d'Harry. Ce dernier la fixe, inquiet. Cependant, elle fait tout pour éviter son regard :

-Bien … fait Ombrage. Asseyez-vous, miss Dubois. Mais pas avec Mr Potter et sa bande. Je ne voudrais pas voir une si gentille fille, être affublé de mensonges …

-Ce n'est pas des mensonges !

Surprise, cette fois ce n'est pas Harry qui a dit ça mais bel et bien Prue qui fixe froidement Ombrage :

-Je crois Harry ! Et … Voldemort est bien de retour !

-TAISEZ-VOUS, INSOLENTE !

-Non ! Je dis la vérité ! Elle est si affreuse à entendre ?

-Une retenue aussi pour vous, miss Dubois ! Vous feignez bien ! Je vous pensez plus responsable et en faite, non ! Vous avez bien joué votre jeu, miss … Potter et vous, retenue demain soir, cinq heures ! Dans mon bureau !

Elle continue en affublant d'un discours que ce n'est qu'un mensonge … Prue soupire en s'effondrant sur la chaise à côté d'Hermione. Tous les regards sont sur la blonde à présent et elle soupire encore plus.

A la fin de la journée, au dîner, Prue ne daigne pas manger. Elle a l'estomac noué et ne veut plus recroiser Harry pour diverses raisons. A la fin du cours d'Ombrage, avant d'aller à leur autre cours, il l'avait arrêté pour lui demander si ça allait. Elle évitait toujours son regard en regardant un point invisible à côté du jeune homme. Ca avait irrité ce dernier qui avait prit le visage de Prue dans ses mains pour la forcer à le fixer dans les yeux. Hélas, Prue en est devenue toute rouge sans raisons. Harry se ressouvenait alors de la veille et en devint rouge aussi en la lâchant. Un lourd silence suivit avant que Prue s'en fuisse en courant. Harry ne l'avait pas rattrapé et ils s'étaient tout deux évité de la journée … Des rumeurs courent alors dans la grande salle où Ron, Hermione et Harry mangent. En plus des murmures sur l'affrontement Harry/Ombrage/Prue au propos du retour de Voldemort …

Donc Prue se trouve dans la salle commune des Griffondor, vide à cette heure, enfin presque. Elle griffonne quelques mots sur un parchemin, l'air songeur. Un bruit à la fenêtre attire son attention. Un grand duc frappe du bec le carreau. Prue se lève lentement fixant autour d'elle. Elle est seule, c'est sûrement pour elle … Mais ce hibou, elle ne le connaît pas. Elle lui ouvre la fenêtre enfin et il s'envole vers la table où elle était assise à l'instant. Elle soupire puis approche de la table pour prendre le parchemin que lui tends de la patte, le grand duc … Elle déroule le parchemin :

« Prue

Ne dis pas tout de suite non. Viens me voir ce soir devant ma chambre de préfet à 23 h 00.

En faite, si tu ne veux pas que je t'enlève des points, t'as pas le choix. Ha et bouche cousue,

T'en parle pas à Potty et sa clique ok ? Pis fais gaffe en venant, te fais pas prendre, ça serait

Trop dommage …

Drago M. »

Prue, sous le choc de la surprise, allait déchirer le parchemin et mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue et du stress de la journée. Oui, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Elle ne veut pas y aller. Et pourquoi faire ? Ca serait trop tentant de lui poser un lapin à ce crétin arrogant … Et pis tant pis pour les points. Elle pense qu'elle en toucherait un mot à Hermione. Mais subitement, elle pense à la réaction de cette dernière puis celle d'Harry et Ron. Vaut mieux ne pas en parler … Mais une petite voix insidieuse s'élève en elle. « Va, toi qui es si curieuse … tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il te veux ? » Prue fut en proie de lourdes hésitations. Aller ou pas … Que veut-il ? « Tu n'as qu'y aller pour voir … Qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit … » Prue soupire puis s'effondre sur un fauteuil tandis que le grand duc, fier d'avoir apporté ce qu'il devait apporter, part sans demander son reste. L'heure avance et la salle commune se remplit enfin. Hermione rentre suivit des deux garçons. Elle voit Prue qui a l'air songeur dans un fauteuil, presque vautrée dedans. La préfète va la rejoindre, anxieuse :

-Prue ça va ?

Prue lève aussitôt la tête d'un bond, cachant le parchemin sous sa cape de sorcier :

-Oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas Hermy …

Hermione a remarqué que Prue a caché quelque chose mais sourit :

-Ok … Viens, faisons nos devoirs. Ron et Harry ont décidé de vouloir s'en débarrasser …

-Ha ok … Oui, j'arrive …

Prue la fixe s'en aller vers la table où se trouvent les garçons, déjà occupés à commencer leurs devoirs. Elle soupire puis ressort le parchemin pour le fixer de nouveau, songeuse …

-Hé Prue ça te dit d'essayer ? demande une voix masculine.

Une main lui montre plusieurs bonbons aux emballages suspects. Prue lève la tête en fixant Fred ou George, enfin en fixant bien, elle reconnaît George. Puis elle refixe les bonbons avec un air suspicieux :

-C'est ?

Le rouquin sent la méfiance :

-T'inquiètes c'est bon ! Prends en un !

-Prue, je te déconseille de le faire ! fait la voix d'Hermione, ferme.

Elle s'est levée et approchée, les fixant maintenant, les poings sur les hanches …

-Et pourquoi donc, miss préfète Granger ? s'exclame Fred en approchant.

Hermione montre du doigt les premières années qui bizarrement sont comme assommés, inconscients :

-Ha Hermione, calme-toi ! fait George en glissant un autre bonbon dans la bouche des pauvres premières années.

Ces derniers se réveillent soudainement, stupéfaits. A voir, les jumeaux ne les avaient pas prévenu des effets … Prue inspire à fond en les dévisageant :

-Et dire que vous avez faillit m'en faire manger, merci bien …

-Ha Prue, c'était pour rire ! Tu veux pas ceux là ?

Prue baisse la tête vers les bonbons tendu de George. A l'emballage différent …

-Non, elle ne veut pas ! Donnez-moi ça !

Hermione lui prends des mains son bloc-notes et le sachet remplit. Fred et George la darde d'un regard noir :

-Rends ça !

-Non, je ne veux pas que vous en donner encore aux premières années !

-Et alors, ils vont bien !

-Non ! Si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite, je vais …

-Nous donner une retenue ? fait Fred en croisant les bras.

-Nous faire copier des lignes ? ajoute George avec un sourire narquois.

Plusieurs rires éclatent dans la salle :

-Non ! Mais je vais écrire à votre mère !

-Tu n'oserais pas … ? fait George, horrifié, en reculant.

-Oh que si ! J'oserais !

Fred et George parut abasourdis. Hermione, leur lançant encore un regard noir, remet le bloc-notes et le sac dans les mains de Fred puis s'en va retourner à la table, énervée. Prue soupire en la fixant dans un tel état. Elle range aussitôt le parchemin. C'est décidé, elle irait. Elle se lève et rejoint enfin la table de ses amis, avec un sourire timide :

-On a quoi comme devoirs … ?

-Rah, je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer ! s'exclame Hermione puis sort des morceaux de laines. Je vais aller me coucher.

-Ha et qu'est-ce que ? demande en même temps Prue et Harry.

Ils s'aperçoivent au regard d'Hermione qu'ils ont posé la question en même temps. Ils rougissent :

-Ce sont des chapeaux pour les elfes !

-Tu les laisses en les recouvrant d'ordures ? fait Ron avec un œil sceptique.

-Oui !

-Ca c'est un coup bas ! Et s'ils veulent pas être libres ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Et ne t'avises pas à les toucher ou les enlever ces chapeaux !

Elle s'en va enfin vers les dortoirs et Ron en profite pour enlever les ordures sur les chapeaux de laines …

-Ron …

-Quoi Prue ? Il faut au moins qu'ils voient ce qu'ils prennent voyons, les pauvres !

-Enf … T'es énervant …

-Je sais … Pourquoi t'es toujours du côté d'Hermione ?

-Parce qu'elle est plus responsable que toi … ?

-Merci bien ! Harry, dis quelque chose !

Il fixe avec un regard suppliant son ami de toujours pour avoir du soutien contre la furie blonde trop franche à son goût. Mais Harry ne dit plus un mot, son regard songeur posé sur … Prue qui en rougit. Trop occupée, à répliquer à Ron, qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué …

-Hou hou Harry ! Merci de me soutenir ! Je suis seul contre la menace blonde, tu sais ! Et toi, tu te contente de la dévorer du regard !

-Ha heu ! s'exclame le brun, rouge. Je pensais …

-A comment sauter sur Prue ?

Un lourd silence plane sur eux et Prue donne un coup sur le crâne du rouquin qui se tord de douleur :

-Dis pas n'importe quoi Ron, bordel !

-Aïeuhh ! Ca faisait longtemps ça, Prue la massue est de retour ! Non c'est bon j'arrête !

Prue soupire et se lève :

-Bon moi aussi j'y vais, je suis crevée. Demain, il faut que j'arrive à me lever tôt pas comme aujourd'hui …

-Mouais … Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Ron. Bonne nuit … Harry.

-Ha heu, bonne nuit, dors bien …

-Merci …

-Ha et dis lui aussi « fais de beaux rêves chérie … » Aïeuhh !

-Ron espèce d'idiot, là fermes !

-Ok, ok …

Prue se dépêche de partir, ne voyant pas les joues empourprés d'Harry …

Vers 22 heures 30, Prue descends à pas de loup, les escaliers. Elle surveille que tout le monde est partit couché puis traverse la salle en vitesse. La grosse dame dort à moitié, la blonde en profite pour sortir. Elle n'aperçoit pas qu'une silhouette a descendu les escaliers à ce moment-là et qui la voit partir … Prue parcourt le château à la hâte. A 22 heures 55, elle arrive enfin dans le couloir des chambres des préfets. Elle pense que Malefoy a vraiment trop de la chance d'avoir une chambre pour lui seul … Elle arrive sans encombres devant une porte se demandant où la chambre de Malefoy :

-Tu es venue sans te faire repérer ? Bravo miss.

Elle se retourne vers le blond avec un sourire narquois :

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bon alors dis-moi pourquoi tu as voulu me voir ?

Malefoy se contente de sourire. Prue a un frisson. Mais quelle idée d'être venue et seule en plus ! Que veut-il ? Est-ce un piège finement tendu ? Mais quelle idiote d'être venue ! Elle et sa fichue curiosité, la prochaine elle la mettra au placard … Pendant qu'elle est dans ses pensées, Malefoy a ouvert la porte :

-Bon tu ne vas pas resté toute la nuit devant la porte ?

Prue soupire en serrant les poings :

-Entre, je ne vais pas te bouffer.

-Encore heureux !

Elle entre enfin et il ferme la porte derrière elle. Elle parcourt la belle pièce des yeux avec un visage d'émerveillement. Elle se répète, Malefoy a vraiment une chance de fou c'est pas possible ! Son regard passe sur le lit de couverture vert foncé, avec rideaux gris sur les côtés. Puis sur les tons brut du bois des murs et la moquette verte …

-Style Serpantard, rien à voir avec les dortoirs pourri de Griffondor ! critique Malefoy en allant s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils vert au milieu de la salle. Viens assis-toi …

Prue trouve ça louche qu'il l'est invité dans sa chambre. Elle reste plantée là, épouvantée :

-Mais allez assis-toi la belle …

-Je trouve ça louche que tu m'es invité ici ! Moi, une Griffondor …

Malefoy sourit froidement :

-Oh, tu es la plus belle fille de Griffondor. Il fallait bien de faire voir ma chambre …

Prue ne comprend pas trop le sens de la phrase. Même s'il y a un double sens caché … Malefoy se lève d'un bond, va ouvrir un sorte de placard/frigo pour en sortir une bouteille :

-C'est de l'alcool, ça te dérange pas ?

-Toi avoir de l'alcool ici, c'est pas interdit ?

-On peut tout se permettre en tant que préfet, tu sais …

-Surtout en étant un Malefoy …

-Alors, tu veux bien un verre ?

-Tant que c'est pas empoissonné, Malefoy. Je m'en fiche …

-Alors assis-toi, reste pas debout.

Prue adique enfin, mais l'esprit toujours saillit de questions. Malefoy remplit deux verres et en en tendant un à Prue. Puis se rassoit aussitôt, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Bien …

Un silence s'en suit. Les deux se fixent mutuellement. Un regard sceptique et inquiet pour l'un et pour l'autre, un regard étrange et songeur :

-Ma chère Prue … J'espère que les rumeurs entre toi et Potty sont fausses …

-Quelles rumeurs ? sursaute Prue en le fixant.

Malefoy porte son verre à ses lèvres puis le boit un peu. Il le repose, souriant :

-Les rumeurs qui disent que toi et lui, vous … Il y aurait quelque chose entre vous.

-Mais non ! Ce ne sont que de fausses rumeurs !

Malefoy eut, à l'instant, un drôle de regard quant la porte s'entrouvre derrière Prue. Cette dernière se retourne pour fixer ce qu'il regarde :

-T'avais pas fermé la porte, Malefoy ?

Il lève un sourcil avec un air étrange voire apeuré sur le moment. Prue s'en inquiète :

-Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, rien … Un courant d'air sans doute …

Il reprend son verre pour se donner contenance, l'air vraiment pâle. La blonde tremble presque en prenant le verre pour le boire. Elle le repousse en sentant l'alcool passer dans sa gorge, tel du feu … C'est bizarre cette impression d'être espionné …

-Bien, reprenons … Je disais quoi ? Ha oui ! Donc les rumeurs sur toi et Potter sont fausses alors ?

Prue hoche seulement la tête, la gorge en feu, en reposant son verre :

-Ha ça me laisse toujours une chance …

-Que veux-tu dire Malefoy ?

Il se contente de sourire, l'air vraiment bizarre. Puis se lève pour se poster devant elle, mettant leurs visages trop près au goût de la blonde :

-Pour que je sorte avec toi, bien sûr.

-Tu peux toujours rêver Malefoy …

-Vraiment ? Tu es à merci, là. Tu ne pourras me résister longtemps … Personne ne peut résister à Drago Malefoy.

-Tu rêves pas en couleur, toi ?

-Oui je ne rêve que de toi …

Tout en parlant, sa bouche à l'oreille de la jeune fille qui frissonne, il passe sa main pâle dans les cheveux blonds de Prue. Un bruissement de cape tombant au sol se fait entendre, Prue a fermé les yeux et ne sent plus, d'un coup, le souffle de Malefoy sur elle. Mais une sorte de courant d'air. Pas étonnant, Malefoy c'est mangé un poing et pas n'importe lequel, celui d'Harry. Ce dernier debout près de Prue, fulmine de rage en dévisageant froidement le blond :

-Potter ! s'écrit Malefoy en se levant. Que fabriques-tu ici ? Alors tu t'étais rendu invisible !

Puis se tourne vers Prue :

-Je t'avais dit de rien dire !

-Je n'ai rien dit ! s'écrit Prue et fixe Harry. Tu m'as suivit !

Elle s'est levée mais il la repousse pour avancer vers Malefoy :

-Ne t'avise plus de remettre tes sales pattes sur elle, Malefoy.

-Pourquoi ? Elle t'appartient ? Non, tu ne sors pas avec !

-Toi non plus ! Et si elle veut pas, la force pas ou tu verras ce que je te ferais !

-Harry ! s'exclame Prue, effrayée.

-Tais-toi et viens !

Il la prend par l'épaule puis reprenant sa cape d'invisibilité, il la pousse vers la sortie :

-Je me vengerais ! s'écrit Malefoy en les fixant partir. Elle sera à moi, Potter ! Et rien qu'à moi !

Harry claque la porte. Il en a marre de l'entendre pestiférer. Il soupire, énervé. Il avait vu Prue sortir de la salle commune. Etonné et inquiet, il avait accouru prendre sa cape et s'était empressé de la suivre. Il avait eu du mal mais avait réussit à la trouver grâce à la carte du Maraudeur. Quant il l'avait vu à côté de Drago, il sentit monter en lui la colère et la frustration. Il n'avait pas intervenu avant, il écoutait. Mais voyant Malefoy allait trop loin, il l'a frappé, dégoûté. Il se reprend dans ses pensées en entendant Prue renifler. Il la stoppe par les épaules et la fait tourner vers lui. Elle commençait à pleurer, les larmes coulent sur ses joues :

-Tu es en colère, Harry ? Je suis désolée …

-Chut … Je l'étais. Mais contre Malefoy, c'est tout …

-Désolée de n'avoir rien dit. Je ne pensais pas …

-Chut …

Il la prend dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, le cœur battant. C'est bizarre de ressentir cette chaleur si inhabituelle. La prendre dans ses bras, le rend heureux et lui réchauffe le cœur. Prue cesse de pleurer, rouge. Elle se sent si bien dans ses bras. Elle se laisse aller, en nichant sa tête dans le cou d'Harry, sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier se laisse aussi aller, frissonnant en sentant le contact des lèvres sur sa nuque … Ils restent une bonne dizaine de minutes comme ça quant un miaulement les fait séparer à regrets. Harry se dépêche de se glisser sous sa cape avec Prue. A travers la cape, ils fixent avec un œil noir, la chatte de Rusard, miss Teigne. Elle avait coupé un moment si tendre et magique. Puis voyant qu'elle ne voit rien et n'entend rien de suspect, elle repart d'où elle vient. Prue soupire puis se re-glisse contre Harry, rouge. Elle est si fatiguée. Le jeune homme sourit puis l'entraîne enfin vers la salle commune …


	3. La retenue

Chapitre 3 : La retenue.

Le lendemain matin, Prue est déjà réveillé au lever du jour. Mais elle reste dans son lit, allongée, fixant le soleil se lever. Elle se sent si bien … Le rouge monte à ses joues en se rappelant ce qu'il l'a fait sourire ainsi. Harry l'avait suivit hier alors que, comme une idiote, elle avait été voir ce crétin de Malefoy. Heureusement qu'Harry était intervenu sinon … Sinon quoi ? Elle se serait défendu et elle aurait foutu une pêche à cet idiot de Serpantard. Elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras d'Harry … Elle soupire cette fois, étrangement, de bonheur. Mais cet état de flottement sur un petit nuage ne dure guère longtemps. Surtout quant elle entend Ginny, qui s'est réveillée :

-Tiens miss la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée de bonne heure ! C'est rare ! Faut marquer ça dans nos mémoires …

Prue sert les poings en se retournant sur le ventre, la tête dans son oreiller qu'elle tape du poing, l'air las. Son sourire et son bonheur s'est de nouveau enfuit. Elle pousse un grognement qui étonne toutes ses amies, surtout Ginny :

-Quoi ? J'ai dit un truc qui ne fallait pas ? Je t'ai vexée ?

Prue ne répond pas. Elle se contente de soupirer, las. La journée commence bien mal … Son foutu réveil sonne enfin et, comme hier, il eut son deuxième baptême de l'air …

Le silence. Gros, lourd … Enfin un silence que Prue n'aime pas. Pourquoi Harry ne dit rien ? Pourquoi ce silence par rapport à hier ? Se fait-elle des idées ? Mais il lui parle enfin avant d'aller en cours de botanique. Juste pour lui rappeler cette fichue retenue avec Ombrage ce soir … Prue se sent vidée, triste.

Dans la salle commune des Serpantard, Rosa range ses dernières affaires de cours avant de sortir. Zabini passe devant elle et lui sourit. Elle, elle ne répond pas à son sourire. Le visage froid et sans sentiments, elle se dirige vers la sortie quant elle voit Drago suivit de ses deux compères la doubler. Elle remarque que Drago a l'air plus énervé que d'habitude :

-Hé Drago, ça ne va pas ? T'as l'air de mauvaise humeur, très cher …

Malefoy s'arrête ainsi que ses sbires pour se tourner vers elle, avec un faible sourire :

-Rien, Rosa.

-Tu es sûr ?

Elle le fixe un moment, comme si elle essaye de voir en lui :

-Arrête Rosa. Ce n'est rien, je te dis.

-Juste en rapport avec Dubois ?

Drago perd son sourire et de sa superbe puis lui tourne le dos, effrayé. Rosa a le don de lire dans les gens. Et Malefoy n'aime pas ça. Il n'aime pas qu'elle sache trop sur lui … Rosa le voit et un sourire mesquin se glisse sur ses lèvres. Elle est bien mystérieuse. Personne chez les Serpantard ne la connaît vraiment. A part Drago. Enfin, façon de parler. Il sait juste qu'elle est de famille de sang-pur. Alors pour lui c'est déjà ça … Le reste il s'en fiche, ne veut pas savoir. Mais des fois, quant elle lui dévoile ses secrets enfuit qui ne veut pas que ça se sache, il veut savoir comme elle fait. Il veut la connaître … Il soupire puis d'un signe à Crabbe et à Goyle, il part sans un mot. Rosa a comprit. Mais cela ne l'émouvoi pas qu'il veut la connaître. Elle n'est pas à Poudlard pour ça. Elle est pour autre chose … Autre qu'étudier … Enfin après quelques minutes de pensées futiles, pour elle, elle sort aussi.

Prue sort enfin de la grande salle après le dîner. Elle soupire, l'air songeur … Elle sursaute quant une main se pose sur son épaule. Elle se retourne en croisant le regard d'Harry.

Ce dernier, depuis la veille, est en proie à de lourds doutes et de questions. Ce qui s'était passé la veille, il se pose toujours de questions à ce sujet. Ressent-il quelque chose pour sa meilleure amie ? Il passe son regard sur elle, toujours sans rien dire. Elle non plus ne parle pas. Elle reste là, figée, devant lui, l'esprit saillit de questions de pensées :

-On … On y va ? fait enfin Harry pour couper l'horrible silence entre eux.

-Heu oui …

Sur le chemin, Prue se triture de nouveau les doigts, en inspirant toutes les cinq secondes. Le silence qui les entoure lui donne mal au cœur. Ses sentiments se mélangent en elle. A-t-elle des sentiments, autre que l'amitié, pour Harry ? Elle se le demande. Elle veut savoir pour quoi elle ressent ça en sa présence … Le cœur qui bat anormalement, ce sentiment de flottement qu'elle avait ressentit le matin en se réveillant. Elle ne l'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien …

-Entrez !

Elle sursaute et reprends ses esprits devant la porte du bureau d'Ombrage. Une main se pose, celle d'Harry, se pose sur son épaule. Elle frissonne et lève un regard inquiet vers lui. Il lui sourit et ça réchauffe le cœur de la jeune fille qui sourit aussi. Ils entrent enfin pour découvrir l'affreux bureau d'Ombrage. Les murs recouverts de rose et d'assiettes avec des chats à l'intérieur. Miaulant comme des vrais …

-Asseyez-vous à cette table.

-Et qu'allons-nous faire comme retenue ? demande Harry en s'asseyant, suivit de Prue.

-Copier la phrase : je ne dois pas dire de mensonges !

-Quoi ?? s'écrit Prue, horrifiée.

-Faites, Dubois et taisez vous ! Et prenez cette … Plume. Pas la vôtre.

Harry et Prue s'échangent un regard, perplexe. Puis prennent la plume qu'Ombrage tend à chacun puis commencent à écrire, l'air sceptique. Copier des lignes. Ce n'est pas si terrible, si ? Prue commence à écrire. Puis bizarrement, elle fait bouger sa main où elle sent de léger picotement … Soudain elle voit avec horreur les lettres qu'elle a écrit, s'inscrire dans sa chair … Elle tourne la tête vers Harry, horrifiée. Mais lui aussi c'est la même chose … Puis à deux, ils lèvent la tête vers Ombrage avec un regard interrogateur et dégoûté :

-Un problème ? Cela vous servira de leçon … Continuez.

Prue ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referme. Ils ne peuvent rien dire …

Rosa entre tard dans la salle commune. Drago l'attends depuis longtemps dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Serpantard. Il se lève d'un bond en se plaçant devant elle :

-T'étais où ?

Rosa lève un regard perplexe sur lui puis eut un sourire froid :

-Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir ?

-Pas après le couvre-feu et tu le sais ! Alors ?

-Ha oui, t'es préfet maintenant, très cher … Avoue, ce n'est pas la seule raison. Tu t'inquiétais, Drago ?

Drago se contente de soupirer en la fixant. Oui, un peu. Mais qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'illusion ! Il la considère comme une amie et rien d'autre !

-Non, pas du tout … T'as de la chance d'être mon amie, sinon je t'aurais donné une retenue.

Rosa sourit froidement puis le contourne pour aller vers les dortoirs :

-Vraiment ? Si tu le dis … Dubois te trotte encore en tête après le coup de poing d'hier ?

Drago, bouche bée, allait dire « comment » mais se reprends en repensant au don de son amie :

-Non pas du tout. Je l'aurais tôt ou tard. Avec ou sans Harry comme obstacle.

-Tu es bien optimiste très cher ...

Puis avec un sourire, elle s'enfuit presque vers les dortoirs des filles, sans laisser à Malefoy le temps de répliquer. Il reste, figé, l'air absent en fixant encore là où Rosa était partit puis se ressaisit en se secouant la tête. Encore une fois, il veut la connaître. En savoir plus pour elle. Savoir ce qu'elle faisait après le dîner jusque vers vingt-trois heures ... Il trouve ça bien étrange. Mais une question s'insinue en lui, voire deux. Pourquoi avoir l'envie de savoir à ce point ? Et pourquoi ressentir « cela » quant il était avec elle ? Il ne sait quoi répondre à ces questions pertinentes … Mais il se retire vers sa chambre de préfet en chassant ses questions et ses pensées embêtantes pour penser à la journée de demain et au plan pour avoir Prue …

Cette dernière, allongée dans son lit, se remémore la soirée, tout en fixant sa main douloureuse. Après cette retenue, elle et Harry étaient revenu dans la salle commune, toujours sans un mot. Hermione et Ron les attendaient et quant ils surent quelle était vraiment cette punition, ils s'étaient remonté contre Ombrage … Et décidèrent de créer une sorte de club pour réunir ceux qu'ils veulent apprendre à se défendre …


	4. Le secret bientôt dévoilé

Chapitre 4 : Le secret bientôt dévoilé …

Prue ne se doute pas de ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui. Elle marche jovialement en suivant Harry, Ron et Hermione. Première fois qu'on voit la blonde être aussi de bonne humeur … Cela étonne Harry mais ne dit rien. Ils avaient réuni des élèves pour former le club de défense. Même Cho avait accepté de les rejoindre. Bizarrement, Prue eut un pincement au cœur. Elle les avaient vu se lancer des regards en douce … Prue perd son sourire et son entrain surtout en fixant deux personnes qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu voir.

Rosa remonte en sens inverse suivit de Malefoy et sa bande. La brune en tête avec un visage ferme et sans sentiments comme toujours. Le contraire de la blonde, un visage serein et jovial. Le jour et la nuit, ces deux là. L'une au caractère froid et dure et l'autre au caractère chaleureux et doux … Une seule chose pour les mettre en commun. Leur visage. Un doux visage fin, lumineux, couleur pêche … Un seul point commun ? Non, un deuxième … Leurs pouvoirs presque pareil sauf que celui de Rosa est bien plus puissant que celui de Prue ...

Les deux groupes s'arrêtent, en se voyant, pour se faire face. Des regards noirs de chaque côté. Surtout entre Harry et Drago et aussi Rosa et Prue. Les autres, mal à l'aise et haine côté Hermione et Ron et pour Pansy et les sbires du prince des Serpantard, que haine et dégoût profond …

-On se promène Potty ? fait Malefoy en prenant la parole le premier.

Harry ne réponds pas. Il se contente de serrer les poings en dévisageant le blond. Qui ce dernier n'a d'yeux que sur Prue. Enfin façon de parler … Rosa sait maintenant pourquoi. Mais évite de fixer Prue. S'empêchant de lire en elle … Si elle l'aurait fait, elle aurait peut-être tout comprit. Qui Prue est vraiment … Et qu'elles ne sont pas si différentes que cela … Quel est alors le plan de Malefoy pour attirer Prue dans ses filets ? Bonne question … Surtout pour lui, première fois qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de vraies solutions …

-Drago-chéri ne restons pas avec ces … commence Pansy d'une voix de bourg.

-Ces quoi ? s'écrit Prue, énervée.

Pansy allait répliquer mais Malefoy met sa main devant le visage de la Serpantard avant pour la stopper :

-Ma chère Prue …

-Malefoy, ne la touche pas. fait froidement Harry en le fixant.

-Je fais ce que je veux, Potter …

-Harry … fait Hermione en sentant la bagarre à plein nez. Laissons. Partons …

-Ecoute la voix de la sagesse de la sang de …

Baffe claquante de Prue que Malefoy en reste bouche bée, joue rouge et yeux grands ouvert, surpris. Il aurait cru que ça aurait été Harry ou soit Ron qu'il l'aurait giflé pas sa blonde … Enfin, sa futur proie. La scène est fort comique, surtout en voyant Malefoy, la tête de côté, l'air bizarre et étonné … Mais voyant que les autres élèves passe à côté d'eux en se moquant, il reprend ses esprits et relève la tête pour jogger Prue d'un regard froid. Un regard gris plein de rancœur. Prue sourit en le fixant ainsi :

-T'aurais pas cru que je te giflerais, Malefoy mais comme tu vois …

-Ca te rends plus belle quant tu t'énerves …

-T'aimes que je te gifle ou quoi, espèce d'idiot !

Non, mais il se doit de rester neutre et de ne pas la gifler. Il est en colère par cette baffe. Mais il soupire gardant son sourire puis la contourne pour s'en aller. Etonné de ce comportement, sa bande le fixe étrangement puis le suit aussitôt. Sauf Rosa. Elle est restée figée pendant toute la scène sans rien dire. Mais elle lève les épaules puis bouscule Prue pour suivre les autres. Cette dernière soupire puis fixe sa main avec un regard étrange. Elle devrait le gifler plus souvent. Ca la détend de taper sur quelqu'un. Surtout lui et sa tête de fouine …

Pas loin de là, un magnifique chat siamois, yeux bleus pâles, vadrouille dans les rues de Prés au lard. Sous cet aspect, on ne peut douter ce qu'il est vraiment. C'est Pantouflard, le chat de Prue. C'est une sorte d'Animagus. Son vrai prénom est Chris. Passé trouble, pesant sur lui un lourd secret. Il est comme le protecteur de Prue. Il a toujours été à ses côtés. Lui seul, la connaît mieux que personne … En forme normale, humaine, c'est un beau jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année voire plus. Bizarrement en parcourant Prés au lard, il a une mauvaise impression. Comme si quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver … Et il n'a pas tort …

Tapis dans l'ombre, une silhouette étrange fixe Prue remonté vers le château. Une silhouette étrange et perfide …

De sa vision, on voit Prue s'arrêter et crier à ses amis quelque chose. Puis elle se retourne pour repartir d'où ils venaient. Sous doute, elle a oublié quelque chose … Une chance, se dit sûrement la silhouette, le sourire sur son visage caché, par la capuche de sa cape, le clarifie.

En effet, la blonde, tête en l'air qu'elle est, a oublié son sac dans le pub. Ses amis n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'était déjà retournée pour s'en aller.

Sur le chemin, le visage redevenu un tant soit peu, rayonnant, elle marche tranquillement sans vraiment se presser. Fixant les enseignes des magasins du village. Elle passe devant Zonko et a un moment d'arrêt, fixant la vitrine. Plusieurs idées lui traversent l'esprit pour se venger de cet idiot de Malefoy … Normalement, dans ce genre de boutique, elle trouvera son bonheur pour lui faire voir de toutes les couleurs, le pauvre. Oui, une folle quant elle se colle presque à la vitrine, le regard vitreux, une envie soudaine de tout dévaliser, de tout prendre et de passer ses nerfs sur le Serpantard pathétique. Les gens qui passent la prendre presque pour une folle mais certain qui la reconnaît, ne s'en étonne pas. Ils la connaissent trop bien … Elle y entre enfin avec un moment d'hésitation. Heureusement, ses sous elle les a mit dans sa poche au lieu de son sac, toujours au pub.

Elle ressort quelques minutes plus tard, les bras remplis et la mine réjouit. Elle en oubli Cho et Harry subitement … Elle repart enfin vers le pub. La rue est soudainement déserte. Mais la blonde furieuse ne s'en préoccupe pas. Elle imagine déjà les blagues qu'elle ferait à Malefoy …

Vraiment, elle aurait dû se rendre compte de cette soudaine désertion. De ce vent glacé et étrange qui se lève et surtout de l'homme à cape, capuchonné qui se trouve au milieu du chemin de la blonde … Enfin, elle lève les yeux et le remarque enfin. Elle se stoppe carrément. Un moment de silence où l'image et la situation lui monte jusqu'au cerveau … Quant elle comprit, elle fait l'analyse. Elle est seule, un homme étrange et peut-être dangereux face à elle, à peine quelques mètres. Oui, là, une certaine appréhension monte en elle … Surtout quant l'homme sort sa baguette et la pointe sur elle … Le temps semble s'être figé … Sauf un cri qui s'élève :

-PRUE !!!

On l'a pousse à terre juste à temps. Un rayon vert passe à ras au-dessus d'elle et de …

-Chris !!

Pantouflard est redevenu humain. Un jeune homme aux cheveux courts châtains adresse un pâle sourire à Prue :

-Tu as eu chaud …

-Pathétique. Fit une voix froide, celle de l'homme à cape. Alors c'est vrai tu as déserté le camp pour cette gamine ? Pathétique … Vraiment Pathétique …

Chris se contente de le fixer froidement … Des pas se font entendre et des cris. Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivent en courant, inquiet :

-Je reviendrais … fit l'homme en disparaissant dans une fumée noire.


	5. Jealous or not ?

Ce ne que je n'ai pas précisé dans les précédents chapitres, les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à sa auteur_e_ (pensée pour mon prof de français ') et je fais une petite dédicace à Hermy du forum HP qui lit sûrement ce chap. (enfin espère puis ptit commentaire en plus : Vive les poupées voodou ! '')

Chapitre 5 : « Jealous or Not ? »

L'homme à cape avait disparu. Chris sert les dents en fixant encore là où il était. Prue est en proie de milliers de doutes en levant les yeux vers lui. Qu'a voulu dire cet homme étrange ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Elle se le demande …

-Prue !

Ron, Harry et Hermione arrivent en courant. Mais se stoppe subitement en fixant bizarrement Chris. Ce dernier, le visage neutre, se lève en aidant Prue à en faire de même. Sa main toujours à la taille de la jeune fille qui ne préoccupe pas de cela, toujours dans ses pensées. Par contre, cela n'échappe pas à Harry qui les fixe froidement. Chris le remarque et lâche enfin Prue, l'air d'être un peu déçu, avec lenteur. Il les fixe enfin les trois jeunes gens surtout Harry avec un sourire mal dissimulé …

-Qui sait ?! demande enfin Harry, d'un ton froid.

Jalousie dans l'air ? Prue eut un moment de recul sous le ton. Elle se demande pourquoi il réagit ainsi … Sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme tel un poison derrière un bocal, car elle hésite à répondre … Chris soupire en croisant les bras. Sous le regard froid d'Harry, il arrête de sourire :

-Je suis Pantouflard, le chat de Prue, mon vrai nom est Chris. Je restais avec elle pour la protéger.

-Mais Chris ! s'écrit Prue en le fixant. Le secret ?

-J'en ai marre de me cacher ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

Prue, horrifiée par le ton, reste bouche bée :

-Je ne comprends pas. fait Hermione en la fixant. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

-Hermione a raison. admet Harry tout en continuant de fixer froidement Chris. Pourquoi ?

Prue n'aime pas le regard que lui lance, maintenant, Harry. Si elle n'a rien dit, c'est parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment le dire. Et aussi, elle pensait que c'était un secret qu'elle ne devait dévoilé … Alors que Chris a tout dit en une simple phrase sans le moindre remord et la moindre inquiétude que quelqu'un d'autre sache son secret …

-Alors ? Pourquoi ?

Prue n'ose plus regarder Harry en face :

-Parce qu'elle avait peur de vos réactions en l'apprenant et aussi, cela ne vous regardait pas. répond Chris à sa place.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi … commence Hermione, perplexe.

-Il n'y pas à savoir pourquoi …

Il se retransforme en chat puis comme piqué, il part en courant vers le château … Laissant les quatre élèves se fixer comme des chiens de faïences.

-Hé Dubois !

Prue, à peine sortit de la grande salle après le dîner, se fait interpellé par Malefoy. Ce dernier, l'air vainqueur et souriant, a l'air d'avoir oublié la gifle. Il arrive près de Prue d'un pas de conquérant. Il a trouvé son plan, sa solution pour l'avoir enfin dans ses filets … Prue, de dos, soupire puis se retourne vers lui, las :

-Quoi, Malefoy ?!

Il se contente d'un énorme sourire mauvais tout en tournant autour d'elle en lui donnant presque le tournis. Prue le fixe avec un air sceptique et inquiet à la fois. Ce regard et ce sourire ne lui disent rien qui vaille …

-Je sais tout.

Trois mots de la bouche de la fouine mais qui ne fait levé qu'un seul sourcil à la blonde, perplexe :

-Sur quoi ?

-A propos de ton chat.

Frisson de frayeur tout le long de l'échine de la jeune Griffondor. Qui darde cependant un regard de glace sur le maudit Serpantard :

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses à mon chat …

-Tu mens.

Il se rapproche dangereusement d'elle, ses lèvres touchant presque l'oreille gauche de la jeune fille, qui tressaillit :

-Le ministère sait-il que c'est un Animagus ? Dumbledore et Ombrage savent que c'en est un ? L'acceptent-ils ?

Trois questions qui paralysent la blonde :

-Je ne crois pas que c'est permit même si c'est pour te protéger … continue Malefoy, sournois. Te protéger contre quoi ? Ombrage a clarifié que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'était pas de retour …

Un vautour. Voilà ce qu'il est …

-Pourquoi pas tout de suite le dire à Ombrage ? A moins que ...

Oui, un vautour qui tourne autour de la pauvre Prue, angoissée :

-Tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ?

Une bombe. C'est vraiment l'effet d'une énorme bombe, explosant à grand fracas sur elle … Mais la voix d'Harry retentit :

-Il n'en ait pas question, Malefoy !

-Potter, ne te ramène pas …

-Je te propose plutôt de faire un duel, toi et moi seulement. Laisse tes sbires au placard …

Claquage de poings sur le côté de la part des deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle. Malefoy a un sourire mauvais :

-Si je gagne, je sors avec Prue.

-Si TU perds, tu la laisse tranquille et tu fermes ta bouche de fouine ok ?

Regard horrifié et vexé de la part de Malefoy mais réplique :

-Ok pour un duel et pour les engagements, Saint-Potter …Tu vas perdre, je te l'assure d'avance …

-Tu rêves, Malefoy. Je vais gagner. Prépare-toi à perdre.

-C'est cela … Ce soir, minuit à la salle des trophées.

-Ne te débine pas, Malefoy …

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais là …

Pour cela qu'il sera là. Mais certainement pas seul, ça c'est certain … Prue les regarde tour à tour avec un mélange d'angoisse et de peur en pensant à la suite des événements …

La nouvelle se répand comme une traînée de poudre dans Poudlard avec l'annonce d'un grand événement. Comme c'était bientôt noël, Ombrage et Dumbledore ont décidé d'organiser un bal. Demande faites par plusieurs élèves. Prue n'en est pas tout à fait ravie. Avec qui irait-elle ? C'est peine perdue, elle ira seule, elle n'en doute pas une seconde … Harry ira certainement avec Cho cette fois puis que … Diggory … Enfin bref, Prue évite d'y penser. Ses pensées surtout focalisés sur le duel qu'il va commencer dans vingt minutes. Là, elle se retrouve devant la sortie de la salle commune avec Hermione et Ron, bloquant l'accès. Harry ne voulant pas les laisser aller avec lui :

-Harry bon sang, ne fais pas ta tête de mule ! s'écrit Hermione, énervée. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne va rien respecter et que ses sbires seront là !

-Peut-être bien mais c'est mon duel pas le vôtre !

-Seul ? crit Ron en le fixant. T'es pas bien !

-Hé oui !

-Harry !!! Ca me concerne, je dois venir ! Je serais l'enjeu de ce duel et je veux le voir !

Harry arrête de tirer Ron pour le faire bouger pour la fixer dans les yeux. Oui, c'est pour elle qu'il va se battre. Simplement pour elle. Il ne laisserait pas ce crétin de Malefoy mettre ses sales pattes sur elle ! Simplement par amitié ou parce qu'il l'aime plus qu'une amie et qu'il ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne la touche ? Il soupire :

-Ok viens mais ne t'interfères pas.

Prue sourit soulagée de venir :

-Et nous ? s'écrient les deux autres.

-Non Ron, laissons y aller à deux … fait Hermione en réfléchissant. Ils sont deux et ça sera assez … Enfin …

-Hermione ! Je veux y aller pour lui ratatiner sa tête de fouine !

-Ron …

Ron soupire puis comme Hermione, laisse passer Prue et Harry pour sortir. Cape d'invisibilité passée sur eux, ils se dépêchent d'arriver à la salle des trophées. Ils y entrent à pas feutrés, parcourant la salle des yeux, cherchant la moindre présence humaine. Personne. Le silence total. Prue regarde sa montre. Minuit deux. Sublime, Malefoy leur aurait posé un lapin ? Ca ne serait pas étonnant, non ? Mais un bruit sur le côté se fait entendre :

-Je croyais qu'on devait venir seul, Potty ? Ha mais ce n'est que Prue … Dès que j'aurais gagné, je pourrais l'embrasser tout de suite comme je ne saurais pas obligé d'attendre …

-Tu rêves Malefoy …

Harry sort sa baguette. Le blond sourit mesquinement puis sort la sienne :

-Prêts ?

-Prêts Malefoy !

-ATAKUNTO !!!

Harry pousse Prue qui est restée figée mais il se prends le sort et se retrouve projeté contre une armoire vitrée :

-Harry !!!

-Prue … fait-il en se relevant avec difficultés. Recule. Reste à l'écart !

Prue obéit malgré un instant d'inquiétude surtout en le voyant blessé au bras. Il se remet en position face à Malefoy, baguettes levées :

-Expelliarmus !

-Carpe Retractum !!! s'écrit le blond vers Prue.

Cette dernière fut entourée d'un fils élastique qui l'emmène vers Malefoy :

-Espèce de lâche, laisse-la ! crit Harry, énervé.

-Dans tes rêves que je la lâcherais ! Elle me servira de … Bou …

Le fils se défait et Prue en profite pour lui foutre son coude dans le ventre. Il fut plier et elle court vers Harry qui fut soulagé de la voir revenir vers lui :

-Petrificus Totalus ! s'écrit Harry en profitant du moment où Malefoy récupère son souffle.

Malefoy se retrouve immobiliser sans ses yeux qui lance des éclairs à Harry qui rit avec Prue :

-Dans un sens, j'ai gagné tu la laisse tranquille. fait-il en approchant du blond. Cligne deux fois des yeux pour promettre de ne plus rien faire sinon la prochaine fois, je t'immobilise pas, je fais autre chose de bien plus méchant …

Malefoy, apeuré, cligne aussitôt deux fois des yeux. Harry sourit puis se tourne vers Prue :

-Bon laissons-le dans trente minutes, il bougera de nouveau …

-Le pauvre ! Pour une fois, il est venu seul, il n'a pas fait le lâche …

-Il avait en tête de se servir de toi comme bouclier, je te rappelle …

-Ha ? J'ai loupé ce moment …

-Ha oui et le coup de coude ?

-Mais je plaisantais … Ho Harry, tu saigne à ton bras !

Harry eut un faible sourire en soulevant son bras. Le teint de Prue vire au blanc, vu qu'elle ne supporte pas trop la vue du sang :

-Ne t'inquiète pas …

-Attends !

Elle pose sa main sur la blessure puis ferme les yeux. Quelques minutes passent sans qu'Harry ne comprenne ce qu'elle fait. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler quant la main de Prue fut entouré d'un voile doré. Soudainement, la blessure se referme …Harry, bouche bée, n'en revient pas. Prue ouvre les yeux sur lui avec un sourire timide :

-… Comment … ? demande-t-il enfin, intrigué.

-C'est mon don …

-Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé avant ?

-Je ne savais pas comment le dire … Et ce n'est pas le seul pouvoir que j'ai … Mais il ne faut pas que tu sache ce que c'est …

-Il faut que tu me dises tout, Prue ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, et je remarque que je ne sais rien sur toi …

Prue baisse la tête. Oui seulement meilleure amie … Son cœur se sert :

-Prue …

Elle eut un frisson quant il passe ses bras autour de sa fine taille. Elle rougit, lui aussi mais plonge son regard vert émeraude dans ses yeux bleus azur …

-Dis-moi tout. Je veux tout savoir de toi …

-Pas ici. Rentrons …

Elle tourne la tête vers Malefoy toujours immobile mais il ne semble n'avoir rien pu voir de ce qui s'est passé. Harry comprends en hochant la tête. Ils s'en vont en laissant le pauvre Serpantard à son triste sort …

La salle commune est bondée, aujourd'hui, à la veille des vacances de noël. Certains se préparent à partir, d'autres se cherchent un ou une cavalière pour le bal ou soit discutent à ce sujet … Prue avait tout ou presque raconté à Harry. Là, elle se laisse tomber net dans un fauteuil en fixant l'effervescence de dernière minute. Elle a apprit, à l'instant, avec étonnement, qu'Hermione avait dit oui pour aller au bal avec Ron. Puis la nouvelle qui lui reste à travers la gorge. Celle qu'Harry a demandée à Cho et pas à elle. Et surtout que la jeune Serdaigle a accepté. Prue se sent de plus en plus vidée. Elle soupire fortement. Pourtant Dean et Seamus sont venu lui demander mais elle a refusé aussitôt sans savoir pourquoi. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Tout le monde est prit. Enfin … Elle se lève et sort de la salle commune. Dans les couloirs, elle marche lentement, la tête ailleurs …

-Hé Dubois !

Ha non pas lui pense aussitôt Prue en s'arrêtant. Elle se retourne vers lui :

-Ca devient une manie chez toi de m'interpellé comme ça, Malefoy !

-Je sais, la belle … Bon, faisons vite. Potter a invité Chang, Weasley, Granger puis tout les Griffondor ne sont plus libres. Et toi, tu te retrouve sans cavalier à ce qu'on m'a dit …

-Wouha t'as de bons informateurs toi dis donc …

-Je ne suis pas le roi des Serpantard pour rien, tu sais …

-Bon et alors ?

Sourire mesquin sur les lèvres du Serpantard qui se frotte les mains, certain qu'elle ne va pas refuser :

-C'est évident, une belle fille comme toi ne vas pas aller tout seule au bal alors …

-Stop là je t'arrête ! J'irais pas avec toi ! Et pis j'avais prévu de ne pas y aller …

Elle lui tourne aussitôt le dos, sèchement, mais Malefoy n'a pas abandonné :

-Tu es sûre ? Tu vas rater une soirée tout bêtement parce que ton amoureux n'a pas voulu de toi ?

Prue, énervée, fait volte-face d'un bond puis pointe, froidement, Malefoy du doigt :

-Ce n'est pas Mon amoureux ! Ok ? D'accord, je viens avec toi à cette fichue soirée ! T'es content ? Une Griffondor avec un Serpantard, ça va jaser ! Mais te plaint de ma compagnie désagréable !

-Ta compagnie a toujours été agréable ! Tu as toujours de la répartie la belle …

Il lui sourit sournoisement :

-Bien. Mais pour la soirée vient bien habillée et maquillée … Maquillée ? Pas vraiment la peine. Tu es très belle naturelle …

Il lui fait un clin d'œil dont elle fait la grimace puis le fixe partir, triomphant, avec sur ses talons ses deux compères. Rosa, sur le côté, a suivit toute la scène. Elle sert les poings mais elle s'en fiche. Elle ne voulait pas y aller à ce bal … Pourquoi avoir espéré que le beau Serpantard l'y invite ? Elle soupire puis disparaît dans l'obscurité … Et pour Prue ? Comment aller réagir Harry en l'apprenant ? Mal ou bien ? Mal car il déteste Malefoy … Pas parce que … Prue se secoue puis repart vers la salle commune en se demandant si elle a bien fait. Bah, elle ne sera pas seule comme ça ... Mais bon … Elle s'en fiche un peu de ce que va en penser Harry. Il s'est bien fichue d'elle quant il ne lui a pas demandé d'aller au bal avec lui. Donc …


	6. Emotions diverses

Chapitre 6 : Emotions diverses.

Prue soupire pour la énième fois en se faisant embarquer dans une autre boutique de vêtements de Prés au lard … Hermione prends plaisir à la martyriser ou quoi ? La blonde fixe son amie, pousser des grands ho ! devant les robes. Pendant qu'elle s'extasiée dessus, Prue se laisse aller s'appuyer sur le mur, proche des cabines d'essayages. D'un coup, le rideau de l'une d'elle s'ouvre, laissant apparaître … Cho. Dans une ravissante robe grise argentée. Une Serdaigle, une amie de Cho que Prue reconnaît, approche en souriant :

-Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, je t'assure !

Prue est restée figée. Sur son visage, s'affiche différents sentiments qu'on ne saurait définir. Mélange de surprise et de dégoût ? Ou d'effarement plutôt ?

-Harry va te trouver super belle comme ça ! rétorque l'amie de Cho.

Ce qui fait ravaler la salive de Prue qui sent comme un liquide brûlant traverser ses veines. Une sorte de défi éclaire ses yeux bleus en serrant les poings. Elle passe en coupe vent devant les deux Serdaigle avec un regard décidé. Cho la voit et eut un regard étonné. Prue rejoint Hermione, regarde les robes qui pourraient l'intéresser et tombe sur une bleue nuit ravissante. Elle la prend délicatement :

-Prue … fait Hermione en le fixant, bouche bée. Elle est magnifique mais non seulement cher mais elle est trop décolletée et …

Et est fendue sur le côté. Prue a un regard illuminé. Hermione fouille de nouveau et sort une robe noire moins décolletée :

-Pas aussi belle mais moins cher et surtout moins …

-Non ! Je veux celle-là …

-As-tu au moins assez d'argent ?

Prue cherche l'étiquette puis la trouve en faisant une grimace. Hermione l'avait déjà déniché mais en voyant le prix, elle l'avait tout de suite reposé, dégoûtée …

-Hé Dubois ! Si tu veux je te la paie …

-Malefoy ! s'écrit Hermione en sursautant et fixant le blond qui vient d'arriver. Lui payer ? Toi ?

-J'aime bien cette robe et elle t'ira à ravir, Dubois … continue-t-il avec un regard étrange sans lui faire attention. Je te vois très bien là-dedans, tu me feras honneur en allant au bal à mon bras, habillée ainsi …

-Quoi ?!!! hurle presque Hermione. Ne te crée pas des films Malefoy, elle n'y va pas avec toi …

-Ha bon ? Mais si, elle vient avec moi …

Bouche bée, elle regarde aussitôt Prue :

-Non, ne me dit pas que … C'est avec Lui ?

La blonde eut un regard assez bizarre, faisant presque la grimace. Une de ses mimiques quant elle ne sait pas quoi répondre …

-Heu oui, désolée Hermione, c'est avec lui que j'y vais …

Hermione crut rêver. Elle faillit tourner de l'œil à la nouvelle qui la laisse sans voix … Elle pense aussitôt à Ron et Harry. Surtout Harry. Que va-t-il en penser ? Il va péter un câble ! Prue comprend. Elle se contente de soupirer puis fixe Malefoy :

-Tu me la paie c'est sûr ?

-Bien sûr que je suis sûr !

Il eut un sourire sournois en fixant Hermione dans cet état. Puis il glisse un regard étrange sur Prue :

-Va l'essayer que je vois comment elle te va !

La blonde eut un regard perplexe sans se douter des idées malsaines du blond à son intention … Elle adique enfin en allant dans une des cabines d'essayage. Elle se déshabille et mets la robe. Elle lui va tout juste. Hésitante, elle se fixe dans la glace de la cabine avec moue. Elle trouve cette robe vraiment trop décolletée mais est vraiment trop belle !

-Ho Dubois, c'est bon tu l'as mit ? Allez montre !

Il est vraiment trop impatient, ce vautour de mauvais augures. Elle ouvre enfin le rideau qui la sépare de lui :

-Wouha mignonne à croquer …

Prue rougit en détournant les yeux :

-Si tu le dis …

-Il a raison, tu es magnifique.

Le cœur de la jeune fille manque un battement en reconnaissant la voix. Cette fameuse voix. Elle tourne le regard et croise celui d'Harry. Son cœur se sert encore plus et retombe à son estomac. Mal à l'aise, elle a dû mal à le regarder en face … Elle essaye de sourire mais le sourire qu'il avait en la dévorant du regard s'efface. Une lourde atmosphère se lève et on voit Malefoy trembler sous le regard meurtrier d'Harry sur lui …

-Quelle est cette histoire que tu vas au bal avec lui ? demande Harry, froidement sans quitter des yeux le pauvre Serpantard.

Prue reste figée sous le ton glacé, bouche bée. Puis son regard tombe sur Cho sur le côté qui regarde la scène, étrangement :

-Et alors ? fait Prue agressive d'un coup. J'ai droit d'y aller avec qui je veux ! Si tu n'es pas content c'est la même chose ! Tu n'avais qu'à me le demander avant ! Oh mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Tu me l'aurais jamais demandé !

Harry fut bouche bée sous les paroles de la blonde qui arrivent sur lui comme des aiguilles pointues. Son cœur se sert. Malefoy retrouve son assurance et son sourire :

-Hé ouais, elle y va avec moi … commence-t-il mais se prends le poing d'Harry en pleine face.

Des ho! S'élèvent de toutes les filles présentes dans le magasin sauf Prue qui avait les yeux ronds en fixant Harry. Puis ce dernier, énervé, sort du magasin sans accorder de regard ni à Prue ni à Cho …

Dans quelques minutes le bal va commencer. Rosa erre dans le château, l'air ailleurs. Première fois qu'elle est dans cet état.

Dans un couloir, Chris, de nouveau humain, est appuyé contre le mur, le regard absent. Rosa arrive dans le couloir, sent sa présence et lève la tête pour le fixer. Elle a un regard étrange en approchant prudemment :

-Je t'ai jamais vu, t'es qui ? demande-t-elle aussitôt.

Chris lève la tête et la remarque enfin :

-Normal, je me fais discret.

-Tu appartiens à quelle maison ?

Chris hésite :

-… Griffondor.

A cette réponse, elle faillit s'en aller mais se fige pour le sonder un instant. Elle eut un regard étrange voire terrifiée. Elle sert les dents :

-Tu t'inquiètes pour une certaine personne en particulier ? Une jeune fille ?

Chris la fixe intensément, étonné :

-Non, pas du tout …

-Tu mens. Et tu n'ais pas un élève de Poudlard.

-Si …

-Non. Dis-moi qui tu es vraiment.

-Tu n'as pas à savoir … Toi, tu es plus qu'une élève …

-Et alors ? Pas à savoir ?

-Tout à fait …

-Attends !

Chris allait s'en aller quant la main de Rosa se montre devant son visage. Un bruit léger se fait entendre, la lueur blanche de la lune par la fenêtre brille sur le bracelet en argent que porte la jeune Serpantard. Chris eut un regard surpris et étonné en reconnaissant le signe de la famille de Prue :

-Ho ! s'écrit Rosa en le fixant et baissant sa main.

Mais il lui fait remonter sa main pour fixer, incrédule, le bracelet :

-Hé lâche ma main !

Il lâche avec regrets puis se contente de la fixer froidement avant de s'en aller. Avec plus de questions en tête que tout à l'heure … Rosa, bouche bée, le regarde s'en aller, perplexe.

-Prête Dubois ? fait Malefoy tout sourire en présentant son bras à la jolie jeune fille.

Elle avait fait fureur en descendant les escaliers. Elle attire tous les regards sur elle, autant admiratifs que jaloux :

-Ouais malheureusement …

Elle met enfin son bras dans celui du blond avec un soupir. Ils entrent enfin dans la grande salle qui a été décoré pour l'événement. Les grandes tables avaient été enlevées, remplacées par des petites tables rondes aux nappes blanches. Des grands sapins blancs trônent à chaque coin de la salle. Des pics de glaces descendent du plafond magique d'un blanc immaculé. Une scène se dresse au fond de la salle. Prue est bouche bée en voyant la superbe déco de la grande salle. Elle ne regrette pas d'être venue. Après leur entrée, plusieurs autres élèves entrent aussi. Puis enfin, la salle se remplit. La musique s'élève. Les professeurs et Dumbledore sont là cependant, tels des chaperons pour surveiller le troupeau d'élèves. Certains d'entre eux se mettent à danser, d'autres sont assis à bavarder ou à boire une bièreaubeurre, ou d'autre encore font tapisserie. Seuls, contre les murs fixant ceux qui dansent avec un léger regard envieux. Prue eut un soupir discret soulagée de ne pas en faire partie … D'un côté mais de l'autre, elle aurait préférer cette situation à celle d'être au bras de celui dont normalement est son ennemi … Elle continue de fixer toute la salle pendant que Malefoy l'entraîne vers un groupe de Serpantard. Avec Pansy au milieu avec Zabini qui fixe froidement et cruellement Prue. Cette dernière garde la tête haute, sert le bras de Malefoy pour se rattacher comme à une bouée. Il sent la pression et sourit. Il lance un regard bizarre voire froid à Pansy qui allait lancer un flot d'injures à la blonde. Puis entraîne la blonde vers la foule des danseurs :

-Plus que ravissante dans cette robe … Prue.

Elle eut un faible sourire puis un frisson quant il la prend par la taille pour danser sous le rythme lent de la musique. Il le sent et sourit mesquinement :

-Merci, toi aussi tu es pas mal dans ton smoking … Drago.

Drago sourit encore plus. Enfin, elle allait tomber dans ses filets. Allait enfin tomber sous son charme dévastateur … (c'est lui qui le dit … se mord la lèvre en mentant mince lol) Prue fait un grand effort en l'appelant par son prénom. Mais son cœur essaye de la faire avouer qu'elle se sent bien en sa présence … Elle se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de l'avouer. Elle sent le regard gris de Drago se plonger dans le sien et son cœur chavire. Non, elle ne peut pas s'avouer cela … Plutôt Mourir … Elle sent une main baladeuse descendre sur le côté fendue de sa robe. Elle écarte Drago qui sourit vicieusement :

-Arrête !

-Ho désolé …

Ca sonne faux. Surtout son sourire sournois sur ses lèvres. Prue recule enfin en le poussant, et avant même la fin de chanson, elle part vers la grande table avec la pièce montée. Drago la rejoint aussitôt un peu vexé :

-J'essayerai de plus te toucher si ça te gêne …

Regard glacé de la part de la blonde, énervée. Drago recule un peu apeuré mais garde son sourire énigmatique :

-Ha tiens j'ai vu Potter emmener Chang à l'écart, t'as vu toi … ?

Il voit l'air soudainement triste de Prue. Il eut une grimace, se maudissant de rendre triste la jeune Griffondor. Il se secoue. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il se sert un verre et le boit pour se donner contenance. Tout ce qu'il voulait au début c'était de faire enrager les Griffondor en sortant avec la blonde. Mais là … Il ne doit pas commencer à avoir des sentiments pour elle. Il sort de ses pensées et ouvre la bouche pour parler avec Prue. Mais cette dernière est déjà partit. Drago soupire et tape la table du poing, énervé. Il aurait dû se taire … Il a tout raté.

Prue se presse pour sortir, se demandant ce qu'elle fait vraiment. Pourquoi cette envie de voir ce que fait Harry avec Cho ? Pourquoi ce sentiment de profonde jalousie qui la ronge sur le moment ? Drago a ranimé de vieilles pensées dérangeantes. Prue n'aime pas ce sentiment qui la submerge. Qui la fait faire n'importe quoi … Elle arrive dans la cour de Poudlard derrière le château. Elle s'arrête au bout d'un moment, se cachant aussitôt derrière un buisson en entendant des voix. Elle repousse un peu les branches et remarque Cho et Harry côte à côte. Se fixant intensément. Puis la blonde les voit s'embrasser avec un pincement au cœur … Qu'a-t-elle cru ? Qu'Harry serait amoureux d'elle ? Il ne l'aime comme amie et c'est tout ! Elle s'est fait des films, un point c'est tout … Elle recule, toujours accroupie, puis se retourne pour éviter d'en regarder d'avantage. Elle s'empêche de pleurer et se relève pour entrer presque en courant dans le château …

Drago retrouve une Prue différente. Elle va vers lui, le prend par la main et l'entraîne vers la foule de danseurs. Il se demande ce qu'elle a pour être dans cet état d'énervement, les yeux mouillés. Les a-t-elle vus ? Potter et Chang se seraient embrassés ? Devant Prue ? Drago la prend par la taille et la fait valser en essayant de trouver comment la faire parler. Il n'y arrive pas et continue de danser. Puis Prue voit Harry et Cho revenir et sur un coup de tête, lâche Drago pour poser ses mains sur ses joues. Ce dernier est étonné, en restant bouche bée. Surtout quant la blonde pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le fait exprès … Juste pour qu'Harry le voie … Elle s'écarte au bout d'un moment. Elle remarque que tout le monde l'a regarde, pas seulement Harry. Ce dernier a un regard stupéfait, bouche bée … Malefoy est aux anges, figé, la bouche ouverte … Prue s'étonne que le baiser lui a plu … Des murmures s'élèvent. « Ils sortent ensemble … » ou encore « Malefoy l'a eu … ». La blonde devient rouge sous les murmures. Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Pourquoi ? Tout simplement pour rendre jaloux Harry ? Elle n'a plus sa tête ou quoi ? Elle se donne une gifle mentale. Puis s'en va en courant de la grande salle. Laissant un Malefoy hors du temps, des curieux devenant commères et un Harry hors de lui, avec un regard étrange voire meurtrier vers le blond … Hé ben, ça promet pour la suite …


	7. confusion et tristesse

Chapitre 7 :

La grosse bêtise du siècle. Prue se morfond dans un coin de la salle sur demande, pendant que les autres s'entraînent. Personne ne semble plus la remarquer. Elle les a tous menacé de ne pas l'approcher. Et ils savent que s'ils embêtent la jeune fille, dans cet état, ils iront direct à l'infirmerie … Hermione et Ginny ont essayé de lui parler mais sans succès. Prue ne s'est pas remit de la vieille. Surtout du baiser avec Malefoy. Maintenant elle se triture l'esprit à ce fâcheux sujet. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cette stupidité ? Juste pour rendre jaloux Harry ? A voir, pour elle, ça n'a pas marché. Elle sert son poing et rencontre malencontreusement le mur une seconde fois. Il s'effiloche encore plus et presque un trou se forme … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet amour à sens unique ? Pourquoi la défendre contre cet idiot de Malefoy juste par pur amitié ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait croire qu'il l'aimait ?

-Je ne suis qu'une idiote finie …

Elle pousse un long soupir de lassitude en fixant le trou qu'elle a causé dans le mur. Elle s'était fait des films. Il ne l'aime pas. Il ne l'aime comme amie. Il aime Cho … Et Prue, elle, l'aime. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Ca lui fait si mal de le remarquer. Si mal au cœur … Mais quelle idiote d'avoir pensé qu'il l'aimait ! Les sanglots augmentent ainsi que les insultes envers elle-même. Elle se maudit. Se maudit d'être tombée amoureuse de lui. C'est la première fois qu'elle aime autant une personne … De nouveau, elle se sent seule, bafouée, désabusée … Un chose se louve entre ses jambes. C'est Pantouflard qui se glisse contre elle avec un faible miaulement triste.

Harry soupire en baissant sa baguette après avoir fait un patronus. Son regard va sur le côté où Prue fulmine dans son coin. Il soupire de nouveau. Elle qui lui fait la tête et Cho qui n'est pas venu aujourd'hui dans la salle sur demande. Il baille discrètement. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le baiser que s'était échangé Prue et Malefoy l'avait dégoûté au plus haut point. Harry est énervé, il a des envies de meurtre envers le Serpantard … Mais le jeune Griffondor avait aussi embrassé Cho ... Prue les avait sans doute vu sinon … Harry se secoue la tête en se disant que non. La jeune fille ne l'aime qu'en ami et pourtant lui … Il ne sait plus où il en est dans ses sentiments pour elle :

-Harry ?

La voix de Luna le sort de ses pensées. Il lève la tête pour la fixer :

-Ca va ?

-Oui, Luna. Merci de t'inquiéter. Mais ça va …

-Bien …

-Tu as réussi le patronus ?

Luna sourit puis lui montre son patronus qui vole dans les airs. Harry retrouve un semblant de sourire :

-Parfait, bravo Luna …

Un bruit d'explosion se fait entendre. Tout le monde se retourne vers la source du bruit. Ca vient de la porte, pas de l'endroit où Prue se morfondait. Un trou se forme et avec horreur, ils voient Ombrage et ses acolytes, c'est-à-dire, Malefoy et compagnie. On voit à l'arrière Cho, en pleurs, tenu par Parkinson qui a le visage réjouit :

-Nous avons enfin réussit à les trouver, ces élèves perturbateurs … fait Ombrage, l'air plus que ravit.

Ils se trouvent tous, maintenant, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Enfin, Harry, Prue, Luna, Neville, Hermione et Ron. Ainsi que Cho qui n'ose plus regarder Harry en face, toujours en train de pleurer … Prue soupire en la fixant. Pourquoi ce sentiment de dégoût ? Simplement parce qu'elle l'a vue embrasser Harry ? Même dans ses pensées, elle entend Ombrage parler d'eux à Dumbledore puis de sa soi-disant armée … Le directeur ne semble pas nier. Même si Harry essaye de faire entendre le contraire. Au moment, où Ombrage menace d'enfermer Dumbledore à Azkaban, ce dernier se volatilise avec son phénix … Laissant Ombrage et le premier ministre, outragés …

Les heures de retenues se font lourdes et longues. Les mains sont de plus en plus marquées. Mais chacun ne peuvent rien dire. A la fin de leur dernière heure de colle de la journée, ils sortent enfin, l'air maussade. Cho attend à la sortie. Mais tout le monde la contourne. Certains la fixent froidement ou d'autres ne lui font même pas attention. Harry la bouscule même en sortant, le visage fermé :

-Harry !

Mais il ne lui répond pas, marchant toujours en regardant devant lui. Il fait semblant de pas la voir, de pas l'entendre. Prue sort seulement. Elle a cependant un regard de pitié vers Cho mais le perd aussitôt. Malefoy arrive derrière elle et la prend par la taille. La pauvre Griffondor bondit sur place avec un cri perçant. Par réflexe, elle se retourne d'un coup, la main levée. Cette dernière vient s'étaler sur la joue du Serpantard qui est tétanisé. Il n'aurait sans doute pas cru qu'elle aurait ce genre de réaction. Mais elle a horreur qu'on, déjà une, la prenne par surprise de cette façon et de deux, qu'on lui touche les hanches de cette façon !

-Mais euhhhh … Prue mon ange …

-Je ne suis pas ton ange, Malefoy ! Ha et je te signale, le baiser du bal, n'avait rien de concret c'était sur un coup de tête !

Le blond fut vexé au plus haut point mais ne le montre pas en souriant :

-Avoue qu'il t'a plut le baiser … fait-il mais met ses mains en avant, peur de se remanger une baffe.

Prue ne fait rien pour autant. Son regard fut étrangement songeur …

-Non, il ne lui a pas plus, Malefoy … intervient soudainement Harry.

La jeune Griffondor tressaillit en l'entendant. Mais elle reste neutre. Sans rien dire, sans bouger. Elle ne le regarde même pas. Malefoy lance un mauvais regard à Harry. Ce dernier fait de même. Puis d'un coup sa main passe dans le dos de Prue. Elle sursaute et le repousse brusquement. Il en est étonné, voire triste. Malefoy, lui, se réjouit en voyant cela. Mais il se prend un poing en pleine face. Il ne fait que s'en prendre ces temps-si …

-Arrête de sourire comme un imbécile, Malefoy, ou à force tu n'auras plus de nez, crois moi … fait Harry, énervé. Ne crois pas que tu l'auras, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

-Ben toi non plus, elle ne t'apprécie pas …

-Plus que toi je pense …

-J'apprécie Drago plus que toi …

C'est sortit tout seul. Le temps que Prue se rend compte de ce qu'elle a dit, c'est déjà trop tard. Harry, énervé et dégoûté, se retourne pour s'en aller. Elle sent ensuite sur ces lèvres celles de Malefoy …

Harry, essoufflé d'avoir couru, s'arrête en plein milieu d'un couloir désert. Il se laisse glisser contre un mur, déboussolé. Il vient seulement de réaliser qu'il l'aime. Il est fou amoureux d'elle … Il a besoin d'elle. Il avait un peu deviné mais avait essayé de ne pas y penser, ne voulant briser leur amitié …

Rosa semble hors d'elle. Elle vient de voir Drago et Dubois ensemble en train de s'embrasser. Lui, Serpantard qui plus est « leur roi » sort avec une de ces maudites Griffondor ! Surtout elle ! Cette … Rosa tape du poing le mur de marbre avec dégoût et haine. Pourquoi réagir ainsi ? Jalousie ? Non, ne connaît pas. Ce n'est pas dans son vocabulaire et elle n'en connaît encore moins le sens que celui du mot « Amour »… Elle arrive dans le couloir où Harry est à terre, contre un mur. Soudain un étrange sentiment monte en la jeune fille en le voyant. Elle approche prudemment. Et reconnaît avec dégoût Potter :

-Harry Potter, le seul, l'unique survivant du seigneur des ténèbres.

Sa voix se fait froide et sans sentiments en dévisageant cruellement Harry. Ce dernier lève la tête vers elle. Il voit l'écusson sur la robe de sorcier de la jeune fille et sa voix se bloque dans sa gorge. Il arrive cependant à dire un faible « oui … ». Rosa sourit mesquinement :

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, très cher Potter … Un problème ?

Harry soutient son mauvais regard en retrouvant sa voix :

-Non, tout va bien …

Le sourire de Rosa s'élargit. Voir son ennemi dans cet état lui fait plaisir :

-Très bien même …

Elle eut la profonde envie de le tuer, là, sur place. Elle eut du mal à réfréner cette envie :

-Bien si tu le dis …

Harry se lève. Il n'aime pas l'atmosphère qui entoure la jeune fille. Elle le tue presque du regard … Il va s'en aller :

Le fait que je sois une Serpantard qui empêche une éventuelle discussion ?

Il s'arrête sans, cependant se retourner :

-Tu as quelque chose d'intéressant à discuter ... ?

Ca lui ferait bien d'un côté de parler, d'éloigner cette douleur et cette solitude qui le tenaille et le détruit de l'intérieur ... Il se sent vidé, triste. Une marionnette. Aujourd'hui, il n'a pas vraiment le moral ... Il pourrait presque se laisser faire, mener ... Rosa le sent et avance en le contournant pour lui faire face ... Sa main se pose sur la joue du Griffondor qui frissonne sous la froideur ... Un sourire mauvais glisse sur les lèvres de la Serpantard. Mais bizarrement, la chaleur de la joue du jeune homme arrive à sa main. Puis traverse son bras pour enfin parcourir son corps, d'une infinie et douce chaleur inconnue ... Rosa frissonne, son esprit est embrouillé. Comme Harry ... C'est le brouillard total dans leurs esprits ... Des images floues apparaissent à l'esprit de la jeune fille. Des bribes de souvenirs oubliés, effacé de son esprit torturé depuis toutes ses années ... Elle se voit gamine derrière un sofa avec une autre petite qui pleure. Elle, ne pleure pas ... Elle semblait rester indifférente à ce qui l'entourait. Les cris, les bruits horribles qui leur parvenaient la laissait de glace ... Etrangement, comme si une connexion s'est formé grâce à la main de Rosa sur la joue d'Harry, le jeune Griffondor peut voir aussi ce qu'elle voit ... Rosa, petite, se levait, s'éloigna de la petite fille qui pleurait, et contourna le sofa pour voir Voldemort différent de celui de maintenant, lui faire face. A terre, elle voit une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds le regard vide. Elle était morte ... Rosa entendit la petite fille criait "maman" et elle se souvient que la femme au sol, n'était que sa mère morte sous la main de Voldemort, celui qu'elle croyait être son "père". Qu'il l'avait recueillit ... En fait, il lui avait fait tout oublié dans le seul but de l'avoir seulement comme une "arme" ... Ces paroles résonnent dans son esprit d'une voix qui bizarrement lui fut familière ... La voix de sa mère ... Les larmes coulent sur les joues pâles, à présent, de Rosa :

-Comment ...

-Chut ...

Harry, qui ne semble pas être lui même, toujours dans un brouillard épais, la prends dans ses bras. Dans lesquels, elle se réfugit volontiers. Voldemort lui a mentit. Elle n'a été rien d'autre qu'une vulgaire marionnette ... Toutes ses années de souffrances à cause de lui ...


End file.
